Unnamed Iotians
List of unnamed Iotians. Bela's gun moll Bela's gun moll was an Iotian who kept Bela Okmyx "company". She was one of his personal guards and had a tendency to chew gum. She carried a firearm on her at all times. ( ) Bela's hood Bela's hood was an Iotian gangster employed by boss Bela Okmyx. He held Spock and McCoy in gunpoint along with Kalo. Later, his clothes were "borrowed" by Kirk, when the captain disguised himself as an Iotian. ( ) Disc Jockey This female Disc Jockey was disabled by a nerve pinch by Spock so he could use her radio to contact the . First girl The unnamed "first girl" lived in Bela Okmyx's territory and complained about the lack of adequate public services despite paying her percentages. ( ) Gunmen phasered These two gunmen were stunned by Kirk and Spock when they broke into Krako's office. They later accompanied Zabo, Karf and Krako's other hoods to "hit" on Bela's headquarters. Eventually they were stunned by the Enterprise phasers. ( ) Iotian Bosses The Iotian bosses were beamed to Okmyx's office to tell them that the Federation was taking over and to convince them, Kirk has the fire phasers on stun on a gunfight in the street and the surrounding area to demonstrate the power of the "Feds". The bosses were convinced and agree to Federation control with Okmyx as the top boss and Krako as his lieutenant. ( ) Iotian Citizens Two Iotian citizens were walking pass the headquarters of Jojo Krako just before Captain James T. Kirk and Commander Spock "put the bag" on the mob boss. ( ) Krako's gun moll Krako's girl massaged Kirk while Krako tried to convince him to supply his gang with the new heaters (phasers). She hoped that her seduction attempts would help persuade Kirk to give Krako what he wanted. Kirk refused the request. ( ) Krako's office guard This gangster stood at the front door of Krako's office along with Zabo. They were disabled by Kirk and Spock when they broke into his office. Later, he joined Zabo, Karf and Krako's other hoods to "hit" on Bela's headquarters, but they were eventually stunned by the phasers of the Enterprise. ( ) Second girl This unnamed "second girl" lived in Bela Okmyx's territory and complained about the lack of adequate public services despite paying her percentages. ( ) Southside Iotian gangster This Southside Iotian gangster guarded the Southside territory headquarters of Jojo Krako. He stood guard along with Karf, and was rendered unconcious by Kirk and Spock, when they broke into the building along with the help of the "tough kid". He later joined Zabo, Karf and Krako's other hoods to "hit" on Bela's headquarters, but was eventually stunned by the phasers of the Enterprise. ( ) Street passersby These Iotians were the inhabitants of Bela Okmyx's territory. They passed the way of Kirk, Spock and McCoy. Most of them were carrying firearms. ( ) File:Iotian passerby 1.jpg File:Iotian passerby 2.jpg File:Iotian passerby 3.jpg File:Iotian passerby 4.jpg File:Iotian passerby 5.jpg File:Iotian passerby 6.jpg File:Iotian passerby 7.jpg File:Iotian passerby 8.jpg File:Iotian passerby 9.jpg Stunned Gunmen These gunmen were stunned by phasers of the Enterprise during a raid by Krako's men on Okmyx's territory. This demonstrated the power of the "Feds" and convinced the mobsters to agree to Federation control.( ) File:Sigma Iotia II street.jpg|Gangster shootout File:Constitution_class_phasers_on_stun.jpg|Stunned by phasers Tough kid The tough kid was a young Iotian who helped Captain James T. Kirk and Commander Spock "put the bag" or take down mob boss Jojo Krako in 2268. He was able to distract Krako's guards by feigning an injury. ( ) Warehouse gunmen These two warehouse gunmen along with Kalo guarded Kirk, McCoy and Spock after they refused to provide weapons to Bela Okmyx. They were overpowered and Kirk, McCoy, and Spock escaped. File:Iotian gunman1.jpg|Gunman #1 File:Iotian gunman2.jpg|Gunman #2 Woman with child This woman was walking on the street near Jojo Krako's headquarters with a baby cart. Karf checked the cart with his machine gun, making sure it wasn't a plot to break in somehow. ( ) fr:Iotiens Category:Iotians Iotians